My Man!
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Seth Rollins has a long list favorite things, but the one thing he'll never get enough of is Roman Reigns. [This will be a collection of one shots that are requested to me by people! Most of them will be unrelated, some smutty, some fluffy, some angsty and most importantly all of them are filled with rolleigns love.]
1. Chapter 1

**HardyKat** asked: Roman has feelings for Seth, but he wasn't sure if Seth felt the same way. He finally confesses his feelings. He finds out that Seth had feelings for him too. They become intimate with one another for the first time.

He watched as Seth flipped through his new comic book, his light brown eyes shining as he looked through the pages. They were both at a diner, the two friends came there directly after Seth dragged Roman to the comic book shop. Roman wasn't as big of a fan of comics as Seth was, but he went because he knew Seth liked him there. Besides, it was hard to say no to the brunette, his hazel eyes would twinkle at Roman and he would eventually just give in. Not like he was fighting it anyway.

Whatever Seth wanted, Seth got.

"Are you just going to read that and not say anything to me?" Roman asked as he sipped on his milkshake. Seth was ignoring him of course. He was still too deeply wound in fictional characters to even hear Roman. "I guess i got my answer." Roman looked out the window, his gray eyes scanned the cityscape until he saw his friend Dean walk pass with his new girlfriend, Alicia. They were holding hands, kissing softly as they laughed, being all cute together. Apart of Roman wishes he had that. It's just that the person he wanted it with, happened to be his best friend, the same boy who was ignoring him for a comic book right now.

Roman realized he had feelings for Seth when they first had a sleepover at his house. Of course, they played video games and stuff, but that night when Roman's window wouldn't close all the way due to Roman breaking the lock on it, Seth told him he was super cold thanks to the budding fall breeze. Roman contemplated on exactly what to do, before he finally got enough courage to ask Seth if he wanted to lay in his arms, even though Seth knew he could have said no, that it would be weird between them, surprisingly Seth said yes.

Roman had spent the entire night holding him. With Seth in his arms things felt so right. His smaller frame fit so perfectly against Roman's bigger one. Seth didn't even mind it when his back was to Roman and Roman's big hands were wrapped around his waist. It was such a strange feeling, but it didn't feel wrong, it felt good. Seth felt.. good.

Roman started blushing as he thought about that night, he was thankful Seth couldn't see his face right now, because then the brunette would definitely notice the red that stained Roman's cheeks. He looked at him now, Seth was almost done with his comic. Roman wanted to fist pump to small victory because that meant he finally was going to finally get all of Seth's attention.

He must've been looking at him for too long because now Seth was staring at Roman, his face showed a confused expression. "Rome? You okay?" Seth smiled, softly grazing his hand over the samoan's.

"Yeah, sorry i was umm.. just thinking."

"About?" Seth asked, his hand now sliding into Roman's. It wasn't something that best friends did, especially when they were the same sex, but it didn't stop Roman from lacing their fingers together, squeezing Seth's lightly.

"I umm.." Roman blushed again, his tongue swiped over his own bottom lip as hazel eyes stared daggers into into own. He started to wonder now if Seth knew about how piercing his gaze was.

"Just about that time we had a sleepover and it was really cold cause i broke the window, and we ended up.."

"Cuddling." Seth finished Roman's sentence, and Roman now noticed his hand pulling away. Maybe he shouldn't of brought it up?

"Yeah it's no big deal." Roman played it off, "Sorry i was just thinking about it." Roman sipped the rest of his milkshake looking down, he knew he fucked up, but sometimes he just felt like telling Seth everything. He sometimes felt like spilling his entire guts to him and then just kissing his stupidly perfect lips. Even if Seth never wanted to talk to him again, he wouldn't be able to shy away from how Roman felt. It would be in the air, Roman couldn't take it back then.

"Rome. It's okay, it's just you know, that night was weird. Us cuddling, was... weird." Seth looked at him to see if he agreed.

"Why was it weird? Cause we're both men.. or because of something else?" Roman asked back. He could see Seth gulp, and his mouth open and close as he tried to retort. But he didn't say anything back, at not for a while. Roman could tell the conversation went south as soon as he opened his big mouth.

"I wanna go home." Was his best friends reply. That was Seth's way of telling him he was uncomfortable. Since Roman drove them, he had no choice but to nod, pay for his shake and lead Seth out to where he parked.

They drove in silence for awhile, Seth didn't even fiddle with the radio tuner like he usually does when he rides with Roman. He was dead silent, eyes stuck on whatever was happening outside. Roman hated this, it was all his fault. Fuck. He gripped the steering wheel hard, and made a sharp left, parking a few blocks away from Seth's house.

"Roman what gives dude?" Seth asked confused. He finally looked at him and Roman could feel himself almost melt when Seth's chocolate eyes fell on him once again.

Roman unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to fully face him now. "I don't want things to be weird between us."

"It isn't."

"It is." Roman spat back, "and even though i may lose you as a friend i can't keep bottling this up.." Roman looked at Seth, it was like Seth already knew what he was going to say. His face gave off a pained expression, one that was begging Roman not to do this. But Roman's heart wasn't listening.

"Seth... I think i have feelings for you-"

"Rome please." Seth begged him.

"No, please don't interrupt me, i do, i have feelings for you and.. and i don't particularly know how to stay quiet about them anymore. I'm not smart enough to keep my mouth shut. I'm dumb enough to tell you that i think about kissing you. I think about you kissing me back, i think about how it feels with your body against mine and when we hold hands i feel.. I can't even describe it, Seth. I know you probably don't want me back, and that's fine it's just i can't... I won't keep this to myself anymore."

He saw tears immediately falling out of Seth's eyes. He did it. He fucked up. He never meant to make Seth cry and there he was, crying his eyes out because Roman had the nerve to explode him with feelings. He heard Seth sniffle, then practically bust open the passengers side door before he broke into a run home.

Roman watched Seth go and he thought about chasing him, but there was no good that it would do. He ruined it. Their friendship was most likely done because of Roman. He looked down and saw that Seth left his brand new comic book in his car. Roman picked it up and cradled it to his chest. It was the last thing of Seth's he probably was ever going to have. He decided to keep it. It's not like Seth would want it back anyway.

Even though he didn't have Seth anymore, he had a piece of him, and that was definitely okay with Roman.

* * *

><p>"Wanna go out tonight? Me and Alicia are going to the movies but if you wanted to tag along you could dude!" Roman's best friend and platonic life partner Dean was on the phone with him, Roman never kept anything from Dean so naturally Dean knew all about him and Seth. He was trying to cheer Roman up but it really wasn't working.<p>

"Nah like i said I'm going to be okay, i know that it's been about a week since we've spoken. But I don't regret what i told him. I miss him, a lot but he just needs space, and that's what I'm giving him."

"What if he doesn't need space and he really doesn't want to talk to you anymore?" There goes Dean asking the honest questions.

"He's my best friend, Dean. I don't know what i would do if he never spoke to me again."

Dean was silent for a second, "I guess. Hey how about i come over after my date and we can hang?"

Roman smiled, Dean was so caring. He heard his doorbell ring, and Roman rose an eyebrow, "Sounds great. Hey I'm going to get the door cause I'm home alone, I'll see you later dude." Roman hung up and headed downstairs, he looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 9pm. He was starting to get suspicious of who could possibly be at the door at this time. He yanked it open, his smile from the conversation with Dean soon fading as he saw Seth standing there. "Seth?.. Um, hi?" Roman says softly.

"Hi." Seth said back, "Can i come in?" Roman nodded immediately and moved to open the door fully for him.

The walked upstairs to his room, and Roman closed the door behind them. Seth stood awkwardly, shuffling back and forth on his heel.

"So what's up?" Roman asked.

"I just umm.. I.." Seth stuttered for a second. "I left my new comic book in your car the other night and i was hoping you found it?"

"Umm.. sure." Roman went into his upper right drawer, and took out the comic book. It was in perfect condition still. Seth would've guessed that Roman would have torn it apart by now. Then again, he knew Roman wasn't that petty. Roman handed it to him, even though he was planning on keeping it, he realized that maybe taking your best friends stuff hostage wasn't a good idea anyway. "Is that all you need?"

"Umm..yeah." Seth said, his eyes still refusing to meet Roman's. Roman walked him to his room door, and was going to open it, but Seth stopped his hand, and leaned against it, turning to look at Roman now. Their eyes connected, and Roman could've sworn he saw Seth bite his lip. Maybe he was just imagining it.

"Rome?" Seth asked, watching as Roman slowly closed the distance between them.

"Don't." Is all Roman said back as he leaned down and placed his lips onto Seth's. He was waiting for Seth to punch him, or pull away, instead the shorter boy just waited. Roman wrapped his arm around Seth's slim waist and then started kissing him. Seth was so inviting, he immediately started pecking his lips back, before he felt Roman deepen it. It was passionate, hungry, open mouthed kisses that made Seth ridiculously hard in seconds. He wanted Roman to touch him, he wanted Roman period. But he was afraid, what if people judged Roman? Or him? The answer slipped off his lips as the comic book dropped. He felt Roman pick him up and Seth blushed as he got carried to Roman's bed.

Roman laid him down across the pillows and got in between Seth's legs. He unbuckled his belt, sliding it off, then tried to pull down Seth's ultra tight jeans. "Shit, Seth how do you not chafe in these?" Roman laughed.

"It's a way of life." Was Seth's happy response. Roman laughed but finally got them off, then he stood, taking off his sweatpants. Seth propped himself up to watch, seeing everything Roman had to offer in his briefs. He was hiding something big and fat in those underwear, it aroused Seth and he didn't even know why. Roman kneeled on the bed, getting in between Seth's legs once more. He pressed himself onto the smaller man, feeling their dicks rub against each other's softly. Roman looked down at him, seeing Seth smile was something he wanted to remember always, and this particular smile was because of him. He was smiling because Roman was making him smile. That thought alone was making Roman hard.

"Rome, i want you to know, i ran because i had feelings for you too. I really don't know how to deal with them either. I thought if i came here you'd shout at me and tell me you never wanted to see me again. But it was worth the risk, i couldn't handle not seeing you for yet another day." Seth's hands caressed Roman's arms, he pulled on his shirt and of course Roman happily took it off, letting Seth see his big body hovering above him. Roman didn't feel like talking much right now, he started unbuttoning Seth's shirt then he tore it off his shoulders. Seth was mostly hairless, he had nice defined abs and his hip bone was to die for. Roman was scared to see what else he could offer him, but at the same time he was excited for things to come. "I want you." He heard Seth say, Roman couldn't help but oblige. After all, what Seth wanted, Seth got.

"Ro?" Dean came into Roman's house like it was nothing, Roman had told him long ago where his parents hid their spare key. Dean walked up the stairs to Roman's room, because the house was surprisingly quiet and that was scaring him. He turned the knob on Roman's door and Dean's eyes caught a sight he never thought he would see.

Roman and Seth were underneath Roman's blanket, making out while they were giving each other handjobs, or at least trying. Dean really didn't see anything except their tongues moving in and out of each other's mouth, and the fragments of their hands moving rapidly under the sheets. "Fuck, Rome I'm coming!" Dean heard Seth scream and eventually he heard Roman say the same thing. They kept going until it looked like they were both worn out. Roman fell right on top of him, then laughed as he kissed Seth again. The brunette just fell into each kiss, wrapping an arm around Roman's neck. Neither of them realized Dean was standing there.

"So i guess you two made up, huh?" Dean laughed causing both boys to look at him.

"DEAN!" Roman screamed, "Get out!" he yelled as he tossed a shoe at his best friends head.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it! First one shot, done. If you want too, you can send me prompts to my tumblr, which is linked to my profile. Remember this is Rolleigns so that means no threesomes as hot as that is. Kinks are welcomed but will also depend on if i can see it in my mind or not. Smut is also welcomed too. Anyway i hope i get prompts! - Melle


	2. Chapter 2

**SexyPinkRanger345 asked:** Do a story about their first date.

_**Title: Jitters**_

* * *

><p>Why was Roman so nervous? He looked good, he smelled good, and he was going out with a guy he really liked. So why was he feeling like he just had several cups of coffee?<p>

Oh right, him. _Seth_. His best friend, _Seth_. The boy he was in love with, _Seth_. That explained his nerves acting up like when you try to fix a broken tv and you turn it on, only to see nothing but static. That's exactly how Roman felt right now, static. A jumbled reaction, a ball of nerves...

Jitters.

Roman looked in the mirror of his car, and made sure that there was nothing between his teeth before he walked up to Seth's house. No doubt his mom was there, waiting for Roman to come and get Seth. For whatever reason, Seth's mom really liked Roman. She was beyond delighted when she found them in Seth's bedroom, making out on top of his comics. She told Roman to take care of her baby, and treat him right and of course Roman would honor that. Even if he found his mom to be a little weird.

The nerves didn't get any better as he knocked on the door. He fixed the lapels of his leather jacket and made sure his bun was on point before Seth answered. Three knocks is all it took for Roman's breath to be taken away.

"Hey you." Seth smiled and leaned forward to lightly kiss Roman's cheek. Leave it to the baseball cap wearing, tight jean clinging, comic book nerd to make Roman feel incredibly special. He looked into those chocolate pips Seth called eyes and he swam in the sea of love he found hidden in them.

"Hey back. I'm glad you dressed casually too, i had no idea what to wear." Roman whispered in his ear as they stood cheek to cheek. Seth didn't want to admit it, but Roman's breath near his ear was without a doubt the sexiest thing. It was turning him on way more than he would admit.

Instead of saying anything back, Seth just laughed and wrapped his arms around Roman's waist, as he looked up into beautiful gray spheres. "Where are you taking me?" Seth had to ask, Roman wouldn't tell him, he wanted it to be a surprise.

"There's this drive in movie theater they have revamped back in town. I figured we could watch Chocolat together, since it's your favorite movie, then we can go to lovers point and..." Roman looked down, feeling embarassed by what he wanted to happen next.

Damn jitters.

"And make out?" Seth finished his sentence for him, blushing as well. He felt Roman lean down to capture his lips quickly but they were stopped by the awwwwwing sound coming from his mother's mouth.

"You guys are so adorable." Seth's mom cooed. "Seth what is it that your tumblr friends say?_ I sail it!"_

Seth buried his face into Roman's clean shirt as Roman almost laughed his head off.

"It's_ i ship it_ mom," Seth grumbled, "And you can't ship me and Roman. I'm your son!"

His mom just smiled.

"We're leaving." Seth then pulled Roman away quickly as his mom waved excitedly at the couple.

"You gotta admit, she's incredibly cute." Roman said as he opened his car door for Seth.

"No i do not." Seth huffed, "She embarasses me. God i cannot believe i showed her how to use Tumblr." Roman got in the drivers side and turned key, but not before saying goodnight to Ms. Rollins.

Despite Seth faking being upset about his clueless mom they ended up laughing and joking together in the car together about what their ship name would be. Finally deciding that their names didn't fit together well they dropped the conversation and Seth dropped all the pretenses. He took Roman's free hand in his own and held it, giving it a couple of firm squeezes. Roman noticed so he locked their hands together, caressing Seth's softly as he pulled into the drive-in.

"We're here." Roman parked somewhere not too far and not too close to the screen. He wanted a nice view. "How about, i go get us some snacks from concessions and you stay here, be gorgeous and i'll be right back." He kissed Seth's hand, looking up to see Seth eyes turn a slight shade darker from the chaste kiss.

"Come back soon." Seth said as he bit his bottom lip, and watched Roman walk off.

Roman was gone not too long after that, and that was Seth's cue. He took off his baseball cap, and released his hair out of his tie, letting his natural curls fall free to each side of his face. He ruffled them a bit, making it look like he wasn't even trying, then tossed his cap in the back of the car. He made sure that nothing was in his teeth and that he looked presentable.

He wanted to be irresistable to Roman.

Yes, he already had him, they were in love and they made out a lot, gave each other handjobs all the time. But lately Seth has been giving him signals that he is ready for more, and Roman has literally been ignoring him. Seth just wanted to be noticed by the guy he loved. Was that too much to ask?

Roman came back with popcorn and soda and almost immediately, he noticed Seth's hair was different. "Hey, what happened to your cap?" Roman asked as he softly treaded his fingers through Seth's blonde side.

"I took it off, wanted to let my hair breathe a bit." Seth looked back at him as he noticed Roman biting down on his bottom lip. He smiled, "You like? I touched up the blond." Roman nodded, then went back to watching the movie.

But Seth noticed that he didn't take his hand out of his hair.

Thirty minutes into the film and Seth decides to take it even further, he puts his hand on Roman's thigh and kept it there, then slowly he moved up and caressed the part of Roman's jeans which incased his thickness. Roman looked at Seth, then looked down and noticed how fast he was starting to grow under Seth's hand. It was pratically near his thigh now, and he felt Seth stroke and squeeze the jean clad erection. Roman hissed, trying to keep his attention on the movie, but Seth had other ideas.

He leaned forward and kissed his neck, peppering sweet kisses from his ear to his clavicle as his free hands started unbuckling Roman's pants.

"Ro.. I want to feel you in my mouth." Seth said it so innocently, but Roman couldn't understand words right now. Those damn jitters were about to eat him alive. He was only 18, Seth was 17 what exactly did they know about gay sex?

"Seth.." Roman managed to get out, it wasn't soon before long that Roman's seat was being pulled back and Seth was straddling his waist.

Kisses. Mm. Seth's kisses, they were lighting him on fire. He grabbed Seth's perky ass through his jeans and tried to press his erection against Seth's but the small space was making it impossible to feel anything.

"Babe this isn't working." Roman panted against Seth's lips and Seth had to agree. It was cramped and he couldn't feel anything.

"What if..." Seth teases his lips, "I sneak you into my room? You stay the night.. (kiss) and (kiss) we finally do something i both know we want to do." Seth kisses him a final time then looks at Roman seriously. He cups him in his hands and Roman blows out a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

"Seth.. are you sure you're ready for that next step?" Roman asked, honestly looking into his eyes for an answer.

Seth smiles, "I'm ready."

Jitters.

That was all Roman could think about as he drove Seth home. Seth sneaked him into his house and then up the stairs of towards his room.

It was when Seth closed the door behind him that the jitters turned into something else. What was it? Oh right...

Moans.

A/N: Didn't know if you wanted smut or not honey. But hopefully i lived up to expectations! -Melle


End file.
